dragshowdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 Interviews
Disclaimer On this page, we made slightly edit the responses. By this we mean; correcting spelling, grammer, etc.. We will never change what the queen said to start fight or anything like that. We will also never edit the intent of the response. If a queen doesn't like an edit, please let us know. Interview #1 - Get to Know the Girls Questions: #Did you know any of your season sisters before the competition? #What do you consider your drag? #What era/style do you take inspiration from? #How excited are you to have us, the fans, see your looks and your personality? Alice Noir - Top 12 #"Not really, the onlt ones I guess I exchanged words with once or twice is with Femme and Brookelynne." #"My drag is my art. I do a lot of drawing and painting and to me that is what drag is, just on my face." #"I take a lot of inspiration from old Hollywood/New York starlets, vintage fashion, art, Tim Burton, Andy Warhol, punk culture, the color black and I would say I keep my drag to the 3 G's; graphic, grunge, and glamour." #"I'm in this purgatory state of excitement and anxiety because i see everyone is already rooting for these people they know, but I'm kind of new to this whole Instagram scene and not a lot of people know who I am. but, I can't wait for people to see what I can bring to Drag Showdown." Brookelynne Basuka - Top 12 #"I competed with Femma and Lydia in Flammable Drag Race. I also competed on Drag Survivor (hosted by Phoebe and Skarlett) with Vodka where we made top 3 together." #"My typical drag is an intersection between trashy punk rock & 80s pagent glam. Other than that, I love being creative & pushing my limits." #"I look to the 1980s/early 90s for my inspiration. A lot of my looks are inspired by the dying days of hair metal bands. I don't classify myself as a "grunge" queen; I play with different styles frequently #"I really hope I make it far in this competition because I have a lot of diversity to showcase. I've played with glamour looks, I've created conceptual looks, and I've done crazy looks. I want the fans to see that anyone can do drag no matter the circumstances they face in life. I've dealt with poverty, rejection, and evolution during the process of filming and I really pray the audience connects with that." [https://dragshowdown.wikia.com/wiki/Celeste_Von_Trap Celeste Von Trap] - Top 12 #"I did not know any of the girls going in." #"I consider my drag an extension of myself and a facet to express my creativity." #"I take inspiration from many different eras like the 90s kinderwhore riot grrrl movement as well as 60s silhouettes." #"I'm excited for the fans to see my looks because I feel they're extremely polished." Delyah Wylde - Top 12 #"Yes, I was in the same haus as Raya, Lydia, and Paprika. Paprikia is one of my closest friends in the drag community." #"I consider my drag to be classic, but still very electric." #"I take inspiration from every era." #"I'm extremely excited! I'm also extremely nervous because my sense of humor and personality is an acquired taste and I'm not sure if the viewers will like me at first, but I hope they will." Femme - Top 12 #"I knew everyone except Celeste and Kilo." #"I would call Femme an 80s supermodel." #"Mainly the 80s, I'm super into pastels and neons, as well as big hair, pounds of makeup and a good leotard." #"I'm very excited! We've spent the past 8 months preparing so, all I can do now is wait and see if people like me!" Kilo Kikii - Top 12 : Declined interview. Lydia Kollins - Top 12 #"Yes! I knew Paprika and Raya from when I first started drag, they've been good Judie's since forever. I knew Delylah before as well, and I was in another race called Flammable Drag Race with Brookelynne and Femme. The only girl I really didn't know was Celeste." #"I consider it first and foremost gothy and "punk rock"-almost. I'm really inspired by dark things, and I try to base my drag off of Tim Burton movies like Beetlejuice, Corpse Bride, and Big Fish for example." #"I'm not sure if it carries over in my drag much, but I'm inspired by the 80s. I love the pop culture from that era, and there were a lot of awesome horror babes then too!" #"I'm excited, I've been sitting on a secret (wink) for a very long time and I'm ready to show everyone what I cooked up for season 3." Paprika - Top 12 #"I knew Deli, Lydia and Raya. I love them so mych." #"My drag is just like... stupid. Like really dumb." #"I take inspiration from Fran Drescher in the 90s and girls on Tumblr." #"I'm very excited! I think my challenges and runways are pretty skinny and I hope people hate me." Raya Sunshine - Top 12 #"I actually knew all of them except Celeste and Alice, in fact I got to meet Brookelynne, Delylah, Lenox, Kilo, Steyonce, Crypta longer does drag, Tyler, Annie, Nemesis, Opal, and Obscura at DragCon NYC!" #"I consider my drag Drag Showdown Season 3 winning material. In all serious, I really love to be cute, campy, and colorful." #"I am heavily inspired by the 50s, but also with a touch of 20s, a dash of Victorian Era, and a pinch of 2050." #"Words can't explain just how excited I am to show off these looks! I mean, I've been keeping them a secret for almost ten months now! I know I've won at least one challenge so I'm sure you'll see a lot of me!" Roachie - Top 12 #"I knew seven of the girls, Brookelynne, Lydia, Raya, Vodka, Paprika, Kilo, and Alice." #"Honestly, I have a hard time describing my drag, but I always want to be visually interesting and always want to follow some sort of concept or theme." #"I'd say my era that contributes to my style most is the 70s/80s and the present. I love wearing pants with wide leg or even bell bottoms, but I also love experimenting in color choices." #"I think a lot of people already know me from winning the game of drag, but for those who don't, I think they'll enjoy my drag style and presentation. I'm excited to see who roots for me, and who wants me to get the chop." Steyonce - Top 12 Vodka Cox - Top 12 #"I knew Brookelynne before the competition we both knew we got on and we hyped each other up like everyday. I know a lot of the cast, but we weren't close." #"My drag style has changed from when I was trying to be a trash queen as describd in the MTQ video, I like sparkly things and blood." #"I take inspiration from the absolute mess that was the early 2000s." #"I'm excited for the fans to see my personality, I guess. I haven't seen anyone really wowed by me or like my promo look so we'll see." Interview #2 - Royalty Some questions for winners and the host. Krystal's: #Q: Is this season prefilmed? If so, will you have an upload schedule? - A: "Yes, everything will be prefilmed. Hoping for a two week period between episodes." #Q: How many queens auditioned? - A: "We had over 100 queens audition. At this point, I knew I had to cut it off because I could barely pick between the first 10." #Q: Are you (Drag Showdown) planning on an All Stars? If so, when? - A: "All Stars is in the works! Stay tuned for more information!" #Q: How do you feel about some queens not returning for the reunion? - A: "While I was upset about it, I can't force anyone to do something they don't want to do." #Q: Any guest judges this upcoming season? - A: "Yes! Some guest judges will be returning, some brand new faces! Stay tuned to see!" Twink and Annie's: #Who are you looking forward to seeing the most? ##T: "I'm rooting for most of the girls this season, but definitely the tree I have my eyes on the most are Delylah, Lydia, and Alice." ##A: "I'm most looking forward to seeing my sister, Steyonce. She's been with me since day one and I've seen some of her looks and I can't wait for everyone else to." #Who do you want to snatch the crown and join the winners circle? ##T: "I really want to see Delylah win! She is my bitch." ##A: "I'm not too sure who I want to win because I haven't seen most of what these girls can do yet, but Delylah, Raya, and Celeste are definite stand outs as of now." #Were you suprised you won? ##T: "The first few episodes, I was really just trying to survive, but towards week five I realized I had a chance." ##A: "I wasn't to suprised that I won because I had the best record of the season, but at the very end Phoebe definitely gave me a run for my money, so I guess I was happily suprised I did." #Do you feel anyone was robbed in your season? ##T: "I think Polly shouldv'e definitely stayed longer and I totally think Porcelain will kill All Stars." ##A: "I definitely think that my sister, Nemesis was a little robbed in some cases, but all is done and I don;y was to dig up that hatchet." #If Krystal did a winners circle season, would you do it? ##T: "Hmmm... it really depends... maybe in a few years." ##A: "Honestly, if DSD continues long enough for there to be a winners season, I would definitely do it. Twink Trash is the only other winner as of now, and I would love to compete with her so yeah, 10/10 would do it." __FORCETOC__